


Welcome Diversions

by Arvanion, ShinyMilotics



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (really it's more like "Antagonistic Sex" but that's a very specific tag), F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Gags, Hate Sex, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Smut, all lesbians all the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMilotics/pseuds/ShinyMilotics
Summary: Various co-written Fire Emblem femslash chapters. There will be ladies kissing with optional spice.





	Welcome Diversions

**Author's Note:**

> The two of us ended up writing this back and forth to help Van out of a slump, so it's self-indulgent as hell but hopefully entertaining too!

Camilla languidly turns the page of her book. She sips on her glass of red wine, rolls out her shoulder. Reading is a bit of a task when one only has one eye, but still, it relaxes her. When life becomes too much, she finds it nice to lose herself in a fantasy novel. Sapphic, of course. She would never read anything but. 

And, as usual, she sits blissfully nude on her favorite chaise. Wearing clothes is such a chore. She takes full advantage of every quiet moment she has in her quarters to roam free of them. She is a strong believer in the emotional healing powers of reading a good book while naked. The glass of wine is optional.

She is almost never interrupted during such little moments of self-indulgence, but today, the door to her bedroom suddenly bursts open just as her eye finishes scanning a paragraph.

“Excuse me, Lady Camilla, but--” The sentence cuts off halfway with a surprised yelp. “L-L-Lady Camilla?!”

Camilla glances up from her book. “Ah, Charlotte. You had something to tell me?”

“I… uh, that is to say, I…” The soldier’s cheeks are completely crimson, and there’s a rather wild look in her eyes as they try and fail to find a place to rest. “I uh, had a message for you…”

Camilla tucks a silk ribbon into the book’s pages to mark her place and sets it aside. “Very well, then. I am listening.”

“Lady Camilla, you’re-- you’re _naked_!!”

Camilla raises an eyebrow, unfazed. “And?” 

“What do you mean, ‘and’?! Don’t you have any shame?!” 

“And what, exactly, should I be ashamed of? I’m in my own room, after all. There’s nothing to hide. Now, you said you had a message for me.” 

Charlotte grunts. “ _Ugh_. I can’t possibly focus on anything until you cover up your, your--” 

Camilla brushes her hair off of her shoulder, and extends her chest out with a dramatic flair. “These?” 

“Yes, _those_!” Charlotte says, exasperated. “Why are you being so difficult?”

“And how, pray tell, am I being difficult?” Camilla’s fingers toy with the stem of her wineglass as she takes a sip, then sets it down again. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re the one making unreasonable demands.”

“Unreasonable?!” Charlotte flushes. “Of all the… for gods’ sakes, you’re a princess, you should have more decorum than that--”

" _You’re_  the one who seems to have lost composure,” says Camilla sweetly. She weighs one of her breasts in her hand, smirking at Charlotte. “Perhaps it might help if you imagine these are yours. They’re about the right size…”

“That is completely beside the point!”

Camilla giggles in spite of herself. “Oh, come now.” Charlotte’s eyes follow her as she walks across the room, perfectly composed, and shuts the door Charlotte had left open in her surprise. She turns to Charlotte again with the sweetest of smiles on her face. 

“Charlotte, dear, you really ought to relax. Is there really anything so terrifying about my body?” She laughs lightly. “Apart from prowess in wielding an axe, of course.”

Charlotte rolls her eyes. “You’re _terrible._ I’d heard you enjoy making people uncomfortable, but this is something else.”

Camilla grins. “There’s that sharp tongue I like. And, I believe ‘teasing’ is the word you’re looking for.” 

Charlotte’s cheeks redden even more. “I do not feel _teased_.” 

Camilla extends a hand out to her. “Come here, darling. Let me help you get a little more comfortable, if it’s the least I can do.” 

“What do you mean by comfortable?”

“Well, for one, I think you’d probably feel better if you weren’t on your feet.” Camilla smiles. “I hear enough from my retainers about how sore they get from standing watch.”

“Uh, okay. Where do you want me to sit, then?”

Camilla gestures to the chaise where she’d been reclining earlier. “Right there.”

Charlotte gives the chaise a doubtful look, but doesn’t question Camilla’s words. That’s probably because she’s too busy trying not to stare.

Once she’s settled in, Charlotte clears her throat awkwardly. “Now what?”

“Relax already, dear,” Camilla says, still standing, her nude form towering over Charlotte. “We’ve already established that I will not be getting dressed, and _you_ will not be going anywhere until you’ve composed yourself enough to tell me whatever it was you needed to.”

Charlotte crosses her arms in front of her in a characteristic manner. “Gods,” she mutters to herself. “How did I get myself into this…”

“Hmm? What was that?”

“Nothing!” she exclaims. “Nothing. Just… Fine. I’ll try to ignore the fact that the second princess of Nohr is just casually standing naked in front of me, or whatever.” 

Camilla smiles wide. “Wonderful!” 

“So I, uh…” Charlotte stammers, still visibly shaken despite her apparent conviction to act normally. “I was told by Lady Corrin that she’ll be needing you to- to…” 

Charlotte trails off, distracted by Camilla picking up her glass, and taking a long sip of her wine in what has to be a deliberately slow motion. “To…?” she urges, a thin line of burgundy wetting her lips. 

Charlotte blinks hard. “Gods, um. She says she’ll be needing you to come by her quarters tonight to discuss plans for the speech at Windmire tomorrow.” 

“I see…” Camilla says. She twirls a strand of lilac hair in her fingers. “And she chose you to come by and send me that message, did she? How unusual…” 

“Look, I have no idea what you mean by unusual. I don’t know Lady Corrin like you do. I’m just doing what she asked me.”

“Of course you are,” says Camilla. “Was there anything else?”

“Um, no, that was all… it really was a short message, but she asked me to bring it to you… Honestly, I really don’t know why I bothered.”

“Hm.” Camilla bends to set her wineglass down, and Charlotte feels as if her face is on fire. Camilla’s next words, a mix of annoyance and amusement, seem directed mostly to herself. “Hee, hee… It really is just like my Corrin to do something like that.”

“Am I missing something?”

Camilla relaxes, resting a hand on her hip. “Nothing at all, my dear. Don’t worry your pretty head about it. More importantly…”

She turns to look at Charlotte straight in the eyes. Her lips curl into a practiced smile. “Is there truly nothing I can do to make you more comfortable in my presence?” 

“I’m _perfectly_ comfortable in your presence. It’s the nudity that’s bothering me _a bit_. I can’t believe that’s so hard for you to understand.” 

“Oh, I understand,” Camilla quickly says. “I’m just so amused.” She slowly, gently, runs her finger down the length of Charlotte’s cheek. “You know, for someone who is supposedly bothered, you are doing an awful lot of staring.” 

Charlotte clenches her teeth. “Gods… How… HOW CAN I NOT?!” Camilla blinks, surprised that Charlotte actually shouted. Though it takes a moment for her to regain her composure, Charlotte finally manages to continue. “You’re so...You’re so fucking. You’re just _there_ , and you’re waving all your junk in my face and it’s like…” 

“Like what, hmm?”

“Like you _WANT_ me to do something about it.” By this point, Charlotte feels like the tip of her ears might burn up if they get any hotter. 

Camilla’s lips curl into an almost wicked smirk -- the expression of a warrior who’s spotted the perfect opening. “And if I _did_ want you to do something about it? What would you say?”

Charlotte’s jaw drops. It’s as if the heat of her embarrassment and, as much as she might want to deny it, her arousal have overheated her brain. “I… uh... I… well… maybe…” Her throat suddenly feels very dry. She stumbles over her words, taking nervous and shallow breaths that quickly devolve into a cough.

“You poor dear,” says Camilla solicitously. “Shall I get you some water?”

Charlotte is about to nod when her mind suddenly jumps to what that implies. The second princess of Nohr, fetching water for a mere soldier? And would she even bother to get dressed before heading out? What would people think?!

Panicking, Charlotte grabs the closest thing to hand--Camilla’s wineglass--and gulps at it. Thankfully, that helps get her cough under control. “I’m… uh, fine.”

“In that case, allow me to repeat my question.” Camilla smiles down at Charlotte. “What would you like to do, my sweet?”

“That is _such_ a ridiculous question. Anything I could possibly say, you probably hear from a bunch of people on a daily basis.” 

Camilla laughs. “Oh, Charlotte… You do say such funny things.” 

Charlotte scowls at her. 

“I am not asking ‘a bunch of people’. I’m asking you. Whilst you’re in my room. Need I say more?” 

Charlotte fights the urge to bite at her knuckles, as she often does when she’s near losing control but needing to maintain composure. “Lady Camilla… With all due respect, you are…” 

“I am…?”

“A fucking bitch,” Charlotte declares. 

She says no more. In a swift motion and with no preamble, she stands from the chaise and lunges at Camilla. She reaches up and grabs the princess’ face in her hands, pulling her lips into her own. She’s careless, rough, instinctive. She groans when their lips come together. She’s still clothed, but she can feel Camilla’s bosom pressing into her. 

They pull away for a second to catch their breath. “Fuck,” she spits out, discarding her gauntlets to give her hands more room, then pulling Camilla to her again. There’s a fire that has taken over her. She hardly knows what she’s doing, but a prize she’s secretly coveted for so very long has been dangled right in front of her face. She’s only human. 

Charlotte wastes no time. She pushes her tongue through willing lips, swiping it over Camilla’s. The strangest noises escape her. She loses control over herself but for once it’s sweet, so fucking sweet. She prefers not to think, because only the gods know when she’d get another chance like this. She’s alone with Princess Camilla of Nohr. While she’s naked, in her room and behind a closed door. If there’s one thing Charlotte knows, it’s how to be opportunistic. 

“That’s more like it,” Camilla purrs. “I was wondering how many more hints I would have to give you before you took one.”

“Shut up,” Charlotte growls. “I hate being talked down to.”

“My,” Camilla says. “You really do have a sharp tongue.” The smugness in her voice is painfully audible. 

“Shut _up_ ,” Charlotte says again, ensnaring Camilla in another rough, biting kiss. She pulls at her hair, rakes her nails through her arms. 

Camilla makes unhindered sounds that die in her mouth. Her hips move and thrust into Charlotte’s. All of it is impossibly hot, and still nauseatingly embarrassing. 

” _Fuck_ ,” Charlotte curses, mindlessly trying to yank off the armor covering (part of) her upper body. The need to feel her skin touching Camilla’s is overwhelming. 

Camilla pulls away to help her in the task. Together they undo clasps and straps until the armor tumbles to the floor. When Charlotte’s breasts are laid bare, Camilla wastes no time in grasping them in her hands. Charlotte glares at her. 

“Bitch,” she quietly spits out, under her breath. Camilla laughs, palming and kneading at Charlotte’s bosom. 

“Your words contradict your body quite starkly, darling.” 

“Do you _ever_ stop talking,” Charlotte says, breathless, encircling Camilla’s neck with her arms and pulling her into another kiss, groaning when their breasts push into each other. 

The more defiant she is, the more amused Camilla becomes. Her fingers thread into Charlotte’s blonde curls, grabbing a fistful of them and pulling down to expose Charlotte’s throat for her scrutiny. 

“ _Lovely_ ,” Camilla breathes in spite of Charlotte’s half-hearted protests. She sinks her teeth onto the pale skin and sucks. Charlotte moans beneath her. 

“You, you--” Charlotte mutters, struggling to form words when Camilla is giving her the most delicious pain-edged pleasure with those bites at her neck, “You insufferable _tease_ \--” 

Camilla gets an idea then. She turns, pushing Charlotte onto her bed and crawling over her, on hands and knees. She smirks down at her, very much the lioness that’s cornered her prey. “You think I’m a tease, dearest Charlotte?” She innocently flutters her eyebrows. 

Charlotte gives her the foulest scowl she can muster with the delicate features of her face. “You _are_ one, and you _know_ it. You’ve been toying with me this whole time, and _unnhhhhhh_ \--”

Whatever insult she was planning on delivering next disappears in a long, indistinct sound as Camilla’s knee presses hard between her legs. The princess chuckles wickedly. “You must get off on being teased, then.”

To Charlotte’s embarrassment, Camilla is right. Her panties are soaked through with the intensity of her desire. “Fuck me…” she moans.

Camilla puts a finger to her lips, a pose of innocence that contrasts starkly with the fact that she’s naked and pinning Charlotte to the bed. “Oh, my. Is that a request, or simply an expression of self-pity?”

Charlotte grits her teeth. “ _Gods_ you’re a bitch. You know damn well what I mean.”

The princess tuts. “Now, now, my lovely Charlotte. Is that any way to speak to a lady of royal blood?”

“Like you fucking care at all!”

“Of course I don’t, my dear, but I have a reputation to uphold. Appearances to keep up. So I’m going to have to quiet you down for a while.”

“Fine!” Charlotte snaps, glaring up at Camilla. “Fine, you can shut me up, just _fuck_ me, dammit!”

Before she’s finished speaking, Charlotte feels Camilla’s fingernails raking down her legs as the princess strips her panties away. Moments later, one of Camilla’s hands forces Charlotte’s mouth open and stuffs the wadded-up fabric inside.

Charlotte snarls, indignant, reluctantly surrendering to the fact that Camilla having this much dominance over her only adds to the fire building within her body. 

“Still breathing okay?” Camilla inquires sweetly. Charlotte grunts through her makeshift gag, the look in her eyes saying _You’d better hold up your end now._

“Charlotte, you really are such a sweet girl…” Camilla purrs, low and predatory. “You’ve no idea what it does to me to see you like this.” 

Her fingers run a long, _painfully_ slow line up Charlotte’s slit, gliding over the slick that coats it. Charlotte squirms, her sounds reduced to pathetically muffled complaints by the gag. 

“That’s right,” Camilla urges, soft and low. “Give in, darling. Enjoy yourself.” 

The movements of Camilla’s fingers are practiced and knowing. They tease around the edges of Charlotte’s soaked lips, only brushing ever so slightly against her clit. Charlotte could die. She thinks of thousands of profanities she could shout at Camilla, were she not gagged with her own panties.  

Instead they come out as wordless shouts. Angry, defiant, yet still somehow reveling in being in such a state. Held down and gagged by a beautiful, greedy princess, who is touching and kissing and biting all over her body.

“Just what I wanted to hear,” Camilla says. Her smile becomes sharp as she meets Charlotte’s eyes. “Now come for me, dearest.”

And suddenly Camilla’s fingers are inside her, pumping hard and fast, and Charlotte almost _screams_ out her ecstasy, bucking against the princess’s hand, her own taste on her tongue and Camilla’s body bearing down on hers--

And then, all too soon, it’s over, the tension flooding from Charlotte’s body like an unstrung bow, and she simply lies there in dazed bliss, as Camilla’s fingers gently part her lips and pull out the gag.

Camilla's hand lingers a bit longer on Charlotte’s cheek in a long caress, as she smiles into her pleasure-glazed eyes. “Good girl.”

Charlotte wants to say something harsh and accusatory, but now, at this moment, she feels like all her rough edges have been sanded away. She can only sink into Camilla’s bed, and try to catch her breath, and mutter to herself.

“I suppose it’s a good thing I delivered the message, after all…”

Camilla chuckles at Charlotte, taking in her nude form sprawled over her bed, utterly spent and satisfied. In a short unguarded moment, she presses a kiss to the woman’s brow.  “Thank you for coming to me today.” 

For one second, Charlotte wants to roll her eyes again, but her body is still too taken by the endorphins that flood her veins following that orgasm. Unable to form any words, she just growls, turning to one side and greedily pulling on the satin sheets of Camilla’s bed. 

And Camilla, fittingly, lays beside her, wrapping a soothing arm around her waist and pulling her close. Charlotte could /die/, because she’s experienced a lot of things in her short years of life, but very few of them could compare to the warm, safe, _fulfilling_ sensation of laying on a soft bed, covered by blankets, enveloped by Camilla’s sweet embrace. 

She clenches her teeth just a bit, but still she relaxes. Some tiny part of her still-conscious mind vows to get revenge on Camilla some time. 

But for now, she is content, making the most of every second being held in the princess’ strong arms. 


End file.
